The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting stones in jewelry, and more particularly, to such a method and apparatus which reduces labor and material costs and simplifies stone assembly. The method and apparatus can be used to manufacture a ring, a pin, an earring, a bracelet or any other jewelry-like ornament. Individual stones are mounted at the same time that stones and their mountings are linked together. Two or more mounted stones can be easily linked together to form a chain.
The setting of stones, whether coloreds or diamonds in jewelry, especially rings, pins and bracelets, is often a time and labor intensive process. Conventionally each stone is mounted in its own housing or prong setting. If two or more stones are desirably connected together, the mountings are then linked into an article of jewelry. For purposes of illustrating and describing the present invention, the method and apparatus will be described primarily with respect to a segment of a bracelet which comprises many colored stones where individual mountings are linked together. The multiple stones and housings along with any additional chain portion and a clasp form a bracelet. Of course, the present invention can be easily adapted for use in connection with necklaces, pendants, pins and even individual stone settings as used in the design of rings.
According to the present invention, individual housings are formed from either channel wire or castings. The housings are formed into opposed channel shaped legs. When squeezed together, the legs substantially surround the girdle portion of the stones. One end of the housing is provided with another ear having an aperture passing therethrough. The opposite end of the oval housing is provided with a pin opposed to another ear also having an aperture. The stone is placed within the legs of the housing. As the legs are squeezed around the stone, the pin is inserted into its opposed aperture or hole. Then, the pin is welded to its opposed ear so that the legs tightly grasp and securely hold the stone.
If two or more mounted stones are desirably linked together to form a chain as, for example, for a bracelet or necklace, the pin is passed through the aperture of the first ear of a second housing. Then, the pin is welded to the opposed ear of the first housing. The channel housing is cast from a metal having sufficient flexibility to allow the sides of the housing to be pressed or pushed against the sidewall or girdle of the stone prior to welding of the pin into its opposed hole.